Dynamic random access memory (DRAM) cells require periodic refresh since they leak charge stored in their capacitors over time, consuming power with each refresh operation. Existing DRAM designs refresh every memory cell in a refresh interval, irrespective of the cell needing refresh, resulting in unnecessary power consumption. In battery-powered applications that use DRAMs, minimizing unnecessary power consumption is critically important. For portable computer systems, such as in notebook computers, eliminating unnecessary power consumption is critically important in prolonging the battery life. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for eliminating unnecessary power consumption. The present invention addresses such a need.